nightvalefandomcom-20200213-history
Hiram McDaniels
Hiram McDaniels is a blogger, a former fugitive charged with insurance fraud, and a former candidate for mayor of Night Vale. He escaped police custody after being pulled over for speeding and giving the Sheriff's Secret Police an obviously fake driver's license.Episode 2, Glow Cloud (episode) He is also literally a five-headed dragon. Appearance McDaniels is described as an eighteen-foot-tall, literal five-headed dragon weighing about 3,600 pounds. He is known to breathe fire from at least one head, which is described as purple. A description from the Sheriff's Secret Police gives his eye color as "mostly green." However, based on a photograph, Cecil describes his eyes as blue, red, black, green, and yellow.Episode 12, The Candidate His grey head wears a green nose ring. Blue has purple eyes. Gold is more of a sable, and purple wears a gold necklace pendant of the word ‘violet’, written in green gemstone. Heads Hiram's heads have spoken on several occasions.Episode 49, Old Oak Doors Part A * Hiram's primary head is gold. He has a genial, friendly personality who speaks with an accent originating in the Southern states of the USA, possibly Texas. He talks until he’s blue in the face. * Hiram's green head speaks of dire events in a bellowing, dramatic voice reminiscent of Vincent Price. This head seems to be disdainful of human beings, seeing them as lesser beings, and a little vain. This head is very violent, often shouting threats in an angry tone. * Hiram's purple violet head has grown grey with paranoid fantasies. He had a very high, agitated voice similar to "The Monarch" of The Venture Brothers. This head was concerned with the rights of other heads. The head preferred to be described as violet, not purple. This was the same head who bought Lot 37 and used Cecil to sabotage the other head's attempts to destroy the mayor. This head was accidentally shot by Dale Salazar during the events of Flight. * Hiram's blue head speaks in a brisk, businesslike voice and has a wealth of information on statistics and laws at hand. This head is careful only to speak when correcting others, including Cecil. Blue thinks that logic is the gold standard of intellect. * Hiram's gray head feels blue, and is stuck in a state of moody depression and thus rarely moved to speak. This head's accent is not unlike that of the primary head, but speaks in a slower, baritone voice, similar to Kurt Cobain. In spite of the disparate personalities of Hiram's various heads, they appear to share the same consciousness; the gray head claims that "they cried and cried" after scaring away a man whom they asked directions in another city, and each head in turn agrees that they love living in Night Vale, "the first city to ever make him feel normal," where nobody cares that he is literally a five-headed dragon. History Hiram McDaniels claims to have come to Night Vale when he was thirty years old. When he came to Night Vale, he asked a man where a good place to eat was, and the man simply pointed to the Moonlite All-Nite Diner. In another city where he had asked a man on the street where a good place to eat was, the man would scream and run away. The reaction of the Night Vale man made a good enough impression to convince him to stay in Night Vale. (Although he decided the diner was too far and ate the man instead.)Condos He either was friends with Frank Chen, or brutally killed him in 2012Two years before Visitor, which aired 15 March 2014. and stole his truck, or a combination of the two. A coroner gave Frank Chen's cause of death as "Dragon; at least three heads."Episode 43, Visitor Though he formerly lived in an apartment on Earl RoadEpisode 14, The Candidate, by the time of the mayoral elections he was living in a cave with "a collection of rare jewels and coins in a mahogany chest that he keeps locked and buried."The Debate Hiram has a sister, Hadassah McDaniels, who is also a five-headed dragon.Episode 78, Cooking Stuff: Thanksgiving Special Mayoral candidacy Night Vale Community Radio discovered that McDaniels kept a blog, proposing some changes to Night Vale municipal policies if he were mayor, prompting Cecil to pledge support for McDaniels' candidacy. The mayor at the time, Mayor Pamela Winchell has claimed that a five-headed dragon cannot be mayor, thus sparking a debate on whether a non-human could fill a position usually claimed by a human. Depending on which candidate you believe, McDaniels may or may not be exchanging emails with corn lobbyists looking to elbow in on Night Vale's imaginary corn market. He also may or may not be in possession of a truck stolen from someone who died of dragon-related injuries. When McDaniels speaks on-air for the first time, he responds to The Faceless Old Woman's increasingly negative campaigning for mayor. He claims to care about small business owners, the future of Night Vale's children, and the future of small children business owners. He also has secret plans for an expanded park system and more youth sports teams.Episode 32, Yellow Helicopters On another occasion, shortly after The Faceless Old Woman spoke on-air, he enters the studio wishing to have an equal amount of radio time. He proceeds to tell the story about how Night Vale was the first city to make him feel normal. He had found his home. During the mayoral debate, McDaniels faces off with the other candidates. He is highly offended by Marcus Vanston's claim to have owned a dragon. When Dana Cardinal is elected mayor, Hiram and The Faceless Old Woman team up to "put an end to her mayoral candidacy". They try several methods, Hiram evading capture for months. Their attempts culminate in episode 70B, Review, when Hiram attacks the opera house at opening night along with The Faceless Old Woman in an overt attempt to kill Dana. In spite of great efforts, they fail to kill her and 4/5ths of Hiram is placed under arrest. In that same episode, Hiram's violet head was revealed to have bought Lot 37 (Cecil Palmer) while the other four heads were distracted. He grants Cecil ownership of himself again after they converse. Hiram's violet head was the one to sabotage Dana Cardinal's planned assassination and as such is the only head not placed under arrest - Violet's head sticks outside of the cell in open air. Hiram is found guilty in his trial in The Trial of Hiram McDaniels, and all of his heads except his violet head are sentenced to execution, however killing all of his other heads would result in the death of Violet. At some point his violet head received the Sheriff's black heart medal for thwarting his other heads' attempt on Dana Cardinal's life. Hiram is released later to help fight the Army of Strangers, however after the army is defeated he is put back on death row. Hiram's sister, Hadassah McDaniels, forms a group of other five headed dragons in an attempt to break Hiram out of jail, but Dana Cardinal calms them down and agrees to negotiate on his release. Trivia * The character was created by Jeffrey Cranor. Good Morning Night Vale episode 2, Good Morning Glow Cloud * In The Candidate, Hiram is described as having blue, red, black, green, and yellow eyes. However, in WE MUST GIVE PRAISE, his blue head is said to have purple eyes. ** It is possible that his blue head has either reddish-purple or blueish-purple eyes, leading to the color being misidentified. ** It is also possible that his eyes change color, allowing all descriptions to be correct. *Hiram is based on the character Tiamat from Dungeons&Dragons. ''Mostly Void, Partially Stars'' References Category:Voiced Characters Category:Night Vale residents Category:Night Vale sentient entities